I got to have you baby
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Fred and Angelina have been dating and seeing each other since Hogwarts but Fred remains the only Weasley brother unmarried...This causes Angelina a lot of angst. See what happens when the commitment reaches a new level.


**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that honor goes to the genius known at JK Rowling  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:**_ _I got to have you baby_  
**_Spoilers: _**_none  
**Couples:** Fred/ Angelina, name dropping of Ron/Hermione and Bill/Fleur  
**Summary:**_ _Fred and Angelina have been dating and seeing each other since Hogwarts but Fred remains the only Weasley brother unmarried...This causes Angelina a lot of angst. See what happens when the commitment reaches a new level._

Angelina sat on the back step of the burrow; in the paddock stretched out before her she saw her boyfriend's brothers and sister with their wives/husband. They were all married even George who was Fred's twin, which made Angelina nervous.Maybe Fred hadn't proposed because he didn't love her…because he couldn't see himself with her twenty years from now.

The brunette sighed as she felt someone beside her and turned to see Fred's twin brother George.

"You ok Angelina?" he asked looking at Ron and Hermione who were having one of their infamous arguments before the brunette stormed away leaving Ron to run after her to apologise.

"Why hasn't he asked me George?" asked Angelina which caused her to wince at how desperate she must sound.

"Proposed you mean? My twin's thinking is too complicated for even me to comprehend sometimes." Said George with a weak smile.

Angelina ran a hand through her hair as she looked through the redheads before her until she spotted Fred talking with his older brother bill and Bill's Wife, a Veela named Fleur….or as Ginny had taken to calling her Phlegm, the name of which usually always caused her to laugh...but not this time, she had too much on her mind.

"I do know he loves you though Angelina…" said George obviously hoping that would help his twin's case, since she obviously thought he knew his twin more than she did.

"And I love him too George…. but he's the only member of your family not married…. its enough the make me wonder..." sighed Angelina raking her fingers through her hair as her gaze remained on the Weasley family...the family that she would give anything to be a part of.

"Wonder what?" asked George with a slight frown on his face as he looked at his twin's girlfriend.

"If I'm worth it…am I really worth marrying your twin?" asked Angelina looking at her boyfriend's twin, a look of resignation on her features.

"I don't doubt you're worth it." Came a familiar voice in Angelina's ear before George could reply.

"I'll leave the two of you to it…" said George getting to his feet after taking a glance at his twin, before he walked away toward his own wife who had been talking to Ron.

"So what's this about you not being worthy?" asked Fred taking his twin's place beside his girlfriend, as he brushed some hair out her face.

"It's nothing…" lied Angelina avoiding catching the redhead's gaze as Fred slid his hand into hers.

"It must have been something if you were talking to George about not being worthy." Said Fred lacing his fingers through hers when she finally looked at him.

Angelina sighed as she looked at their intertwined fingers and the lack of wedding band or engagement ring on her fingers.

"Its because I haven't proposed isn't it?" asked Fred following her gaze as though he could read her mind.

"No…it's not that…"denied Angelina though Fred obviously didn't believe the lie.

"Angel…I'm sorry…. I just didn't want to be pressured into anything by my mother…. my father…. my brothers…. I didn't realize you'd pressure me too." Said Fred, his eyes filled with hurt as he got to his feet, his hand letting go of hers.

"Fred…I'm not pressuring you…. please sit down! We can talk about this…" said Angelina desperately trying to grab his hand which he kept out of her reach.

"I'll see you later." Said Fred before he apparated leaving Angelina alone to feel the other Weasley family members watching her, obviously wondering what had happened.

* * *

The next day Fred sat on the counter at Weasley's wizard Wheezes staring at the closed door. He heard George rummaging around in the back storeroom, but soon felt someone's presence in the room. 

"So we got enough Ton Tongue toffees Geo…." Began Fred as he looked over his shoulder when he saw Angelina instead, which immediately caused him to shut his mouth and avoid her gaze.

"Hey." Said Angelina shyly as she moved toward him slightly.

"Hi…. where's George? We have to open up soon…." Said Fred jumping down from the counter.

"He's stepped out for the moment…can we talk?" asked Angelina closing the door to the storeroom behind her before slowly approaching him.

"Sure pull up a counter…I've just go some inventory I can do while we talk…" said Fred quietly as he charmed up the blinds to windows.

Angelina hoisted herself up on to the counter and watched Fred as he bustled around the shop checking they had the right amount of stock for the punters.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," said Angelina quietly causing Fred to knock against a cage of pygmy puffs, which fell to the floor, the occupants eagerly trying to make their escape.

"You've nothing to be sorry for…. It's a well-known fact that I hate commitment…" said Fred charming the eight creatures to stop in their tracks before they could cause an amok.

"You've been with me since my third year…. doesn't that count?" asked Angelina fixing the cage and levitating it toward her boyfriend who grabbed the cage and began to put the creatures back inside.

Fred hesitated as he put the last pygmy puff into the cage and locked it shut as he looked at her.

"I suppose it does…. in a way…" he said quietly as he replaced the cage back on the display before walking toward her.

Angelina watched him as he soon sat beside her on the counter, though he sat so there was a gap between them as though he was afraid that touching her would convince him to do something that he wasn't ready for...or that he wasn't worthy for.

"I'm just scared I'd lose you Angelina…that I wouldn't be the kind of husband you deserve…." Said Fred quietly, his gaze reluctantly on her features.

"I can't imagine anyone I'd rather marry Fred…and that's the truth…" smiled Angelina reassuringly as she put her hand on his.

Fred smiled at her weakly, he was clearly afraid and Angelina was more than just a little scared herself but they'd been together so long that if they didn't move forward it would be like it always had been at Hogwarts for the rest of their lives. One of them had to take the plunge.

Angelina bit her lip as she jumped down from the counter, still holding his hand and hesitated as she looked into his eyes before getting down on one knee.

"Ang…Angelina what are you doing?" asked Fred, clearly shocked as his eyes widened.

"Fre….Fred Weasley….will…will you marry me?" asked Angelina her voice shaking slightly with uncertainty.

For a moment Fred said nothing as he stared into her eyes, which were slowly, filling with tears, as though afraid of rejection. A small smile appeared on his features and the mischievous twinkle that his eyes had lacked throughout their conversation returned.

"Of course I will…."he smiled jumping down from the counter and bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing the back softly.

Angelina got up and hugged him tightly; tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey…hey Angel don't cry…." He whispered softly stroking her hair and kissing her lips lightly.

"You've just made me the happiest girl alive…"whispered Angelina into the cruck of his neck, causing chills to run up and down his spine.

_**Fin…or is it?**_

**_A/N: Ok guys I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this...I have the first page or so done...but I'm just wondering if that would spoil this or not. Anyway let me know what you think when you review this. Please and Thankies guys! XD_**


End file.
